This invention relates to material handling equipment, and more particularly to a quick-attaching mechanism for removably attaching a material handling implement to the end of a boom structure or the like.
Various prior art mechanisms are known for providing quick attachment of a material handling implement to a boom structure or the like associated with a vehicle. Most prior art quick-attaching systems employ a four-point interlocking system between the implement and a mounting structure provided at the end of the boom structure. This type of system requires accurate positioning of the mounting structure relative to the implement in order to ensure satisfactory mounting of the implement thereto.
Additionally, many prior art quick-attaching systems utilize a pin and hole arrangement for securing the implement to the mounting structure. Various mechanisms are known for engaging the pins with the holes, such as hydraulic actuation or manual over-center lever systems. There are a number of drawbacks to this type of system. One such drawback is that the pins can become lost, requiring replacement. Additionally, the pins may become bent or worn, requiring maintenance before the system can again function properly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rugged and easily manufactured quick-attaching mechanism for securing an implement to the end of a boom. It is further an object of the invention to provide a quick-attaching mechanism in which the implement is easily engaged with the boom mounting structure, and in which the mechanism for securing the implement to the boom structure is simple and easily operated.
In accordance with the present invention, a quick-attaching mechanism for coupling an implement to the remote end of a boom structure includes a mounting structure provided at the remote end of the boom structure and a receiving structure provided on the implement. The receiving structure is engageable by the mounting structure for removably attaching the implement to the boom structure. Upper pivoting engagement means is provided for pivotably engaging the mounting structure and the receiving structure. The upper pivoting engagement means provides an upper pivot axis allowing pivoting movement of the mounting structure and the receiving structure between an engaged position and a disengaged position. Lower latching means is provided on the mounting structure, and is movable between a latching position and a release position. Lower stationary engagement means is provided on the receiving structure. Pivoting movement of the mounting structure and the receiving structure from their disengaged position to their engaged position causes the lower latching means to engage the lower stationary engagement means, resulting in movement of the latching means to its latching position wherein it engages the lower stationary engagement means. This action securely couples the implement to the boom structure. After use, the latching means is moved to its release position so as to uncouple the implement and the boom structure by allowing pivoting movement between the mounting structure and the receiving structure from their engaged position to their disengaged position. The lower latching means is preferably a single lower latching member interposed between the mounting structure and the receiving structure to provide a three-point interlock system to securely connect the mounting structure and the receiving structure. The upper pivoting engagement means preferably comprises a transverse shaft mounted to the receiving structure, and a shaft seat and a pair of upstanding prongs provided on the mounting structure for engaging the shaft. With such a three-point mounting arrangement, engagement of the shaft with the prongs and rearward movement of the upper end of the mounting structure results in a self-aligning mounting system, providing ease in operation and a wider range of satisfactory approach angles.